This invention relates to partitions and dividers for cartons adapted to separate articles packed therein, and specifically to the placement and location of a divider in a carton.
Carton dividers in use at present are beset with shortcomings whereby after placement of the divider member in the carton it is free to move to one side or another in the carton and interfere with entry of drop loaded articles. And, during decasing of cartons loaded with articles the dividers become dislodged and may fall out with the decased articles. Examples of corrugated dividers for rectangular corrugated cartons are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,860,567; 3,738,561; 3,921,893; 3,931,924; 3,982,684; 3,317,111 and 3,758,018.